1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trim component for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Passenger compartments of automotive vehicles typically include center consoles between front seats of the vehicle. The consoles can be configured as a storage area and/or an arm rest area. Likewise, other storage structures can be provided in other locations throughout the interior of a vehicle. For example, map pockets and door pockets can be provided on or around the seats of the vehicle and/or storage structures can be provided in an overhead console, center stack, dashboard, instrument panel and/or the like. Such consoles and storage structures can further have doors to selectively close a storage area provided within the console or storage structure. For example, an articulated or flexible door, known in the art as a tambour door, can be used in a console or storage structure to close an opening of a storage area.
Tambour doors are particularly useful for closing an opening having a non-linear profile, because tambour doors can ride on tracks or rails that follow the non-linear profiles of the opening. Typically, tambour doors include multiple slats or segments that fit into and ride on the tracks or rails. Tambour doors may be used in other vehicle trim applications, such as a steering column closeout or gear shift closeout.